Never say Never
by green pea soup
Summary: Alanna went to the convent and is going to Tortall to meet her betrothed…Roger of Conte. She has yet to meet him though, but when she does, she believes her affections are never going to be his. Never say never. R
1. Meeting Him

Never say Never

Summary: Alanna went to the convent and is going to Tortall to meet her betrothed…Roger of Conte. She has yet to meet him though, but when she does, she believes her affections are never going to be his. Never say never.

A/n: this is my second Tamora Pierce ff, and I hope to have more luck and more reviews with this one. Due to lack of reviewers and inspiration I decided to remove the other story, so if you do read this story will you please review for me? Coz then I'd know if you like it or not and if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the description I put for Roger is kinda the same as the one on the book.

Meeting Him

Alanna was perched on the edge one of the carriage's plush seats when her brother, Thom, spoke up. She had been day-dreaming, looking out of the window and was surprised at the sudden noise, jumping at the sound she bumped her head on the ceiling of the carriage and let out an angry torrent of curses.

Thom waited patiently until she had calmed down a bit and tried to speak again. "As I was saying, I would just like you to know how happy I am that you agreed to the engagement."

"You would be happy, wouldn't you? Making engagements behind my back with men I haven't met," Alanna replied tartly.

"Ouch I should have seen that coming. Anyway, I'm sure you'll like Duke Roger, he's an absolute gentleman. Not spoiled or anything even though the king is his uncle."

"Remind me why I'm doing this again..."

"Because now that father is dead we need someone to pay for the taxes and such." Alanna started to open her mouth. Thom continued quickly before she could speak. "And no, we can't do it ourselves because in case you haven't noticed, we're not weighed down by bagfuls of money. It's going to be fine. You'll like the duke. Just be polite and remember all your manners." She grunted in reply. "Now that you have to stop. Ladies don't grunt, Alanna. Didn't they tech you that back at the convent?"

Before she had time to come up with a cheeky answer, the carriage stopped and the door opened. A strong-looking hand snaked into the carriage. Alanna placed her hand on it after a moment's hesitation and leant slightly on it to get out.

"Hello, you must be Alanna. My name is Roger."

In front of Alanna was a brown-black haired man with a neatly trimmed beard. He was over six feet tall with bright blue eyes and a perfectly carved nose. His red and full mouth framed his white flashing teeth and his smile was filled with charm and confidence. Broad-shouldered, he looked muscular. _So this is Duke Roger, _Alanna thought to herself.

"Pleased to meet you," she replied daintily, presenting a perfectly manicured hand to Roger.

Roger took her hand and gently brushed his lips against it, bowing slightly, he answered, "As am I, as am I."

A/n: Please review; all you have to do is press that little button on the left. Give in to the temptation, you know you want to. Just do it!


	2. Prince Jonathon

A/n: If u don't review when u read this story, I will consider not continuing it, so plz review. Tell me if u like it or hate it, or just anything u want 2 say and I will be happi. See, u can make a little girl happi just by typing a review! Awww! How sweet! Plz submit a review today.

Disclaimer: I'm using the same description for the characters u no as the ones in the actual book. But I don't own anything, so yeah, just thought I'd tell u that.

Prince Jonathon 

"Will you give me the honour of showing you around the palace?" Roger asked after he had let go Alanna's hand.

"Why, of course, your Highness," she replied, presenting a perfectly manicured hand in front of her.

"Call me Roger, my lady."

"Then I am Alanna also."

"Very well, this way." He took her hand and led her out of the courtyard. He pointed at a closed door, "inside is the Hall where we will dine tonight and meet their Majesties." She inclined her head and followed as they went further inside the palace and up a stone stairway. "And this, Alanna, is where your sleeping quarters will be." He opened an oak door and gently pushed her inside.

Alanna's POV: I stepped into the room and a surprised gasp escaped from my lips. I blinked several times, as if to wake myself from this dream. But it was real, all real.

I stepped further into the room and found on the stone floor, a magnificent white fur rug that reached almost to every corner of the room. Everywhere, on the stone walls, I saw pictures of well drawn flowers and small brass holders that held up the candles.

I felt the silk curtains against my skin as I walked out onto the balcony. Taking a fresh gulp of air, I caught a whiff of a rosy odour. I glanced down. My balcony was facing one of the many rose gardens of the palace and, leaning further out to the left, I was actually able to see the fighting grounds. Walking back into the room to examine the bed, I looked at Roger from the corner of my eye. He looked smug. I pretended not to notice.

Reaching the bed I ran a hand over the covers. They were as smooth as silk and slight peach shade. There was an insect net surrounding the bed that was a soft pink colour and as I was about to tear my eyes away from the bed, I felt someone push through the net and stand behind me.

I turned around. It was Roger. Without thinking I flung me arms around his neck and started sobbing.

Roger's POV:

I saw her eyes widen as she took in the room, and I knew that she was taken back by the beauty of it, but I was shocked myself when she flung her arms around me and started crying, probably out of happiness.

I awkwardly patted her back and murmured a few words of comfort, before gently untangling myself from her embrace. I cleared my throat nervously and made her face me. Our eyes met and she immediately flushed as red as her hair.

Adverting her eyes back to the ground she muttered, "Should we continue exploring the palace?"

I nodded and took her hand once more.

☺☺☺

Just after sunset, Roger went up to Alanna's room and gave her a purple dress that he had picked out for her.

"It's beautiful, Roger. Thank you," she said as she examined the dress.

"You're welcome. I will be waiting outside if you need me. Best hurry, Alanna."

She nodded and closed the door. Stripping off her clothes quickly and tossing them unceremoniously on the bed, she carefully got into her new dress. She walked towards the mirror and the sight that she saw took her breath away.

She was wearing a tight yet comfortable gown that hugged her curves and accented her violet eyes. The low cut dress showed an appropriate amount of her breasts and had sleeves that were made of silk, slightly longer than normal sleeves; covering her arms as well as her hands.

She rushed over to her dressing table and applied some cosmetics. After putting on a black pearl necklace, she hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and let it fall behind her back.

Grabbing a little black shawl, she flew open the door to find Roger standing there, ready to go.

"Sorry, are we going to be late?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"A pretty lady like you is never late; everybody is simply early," he replied pertly.

Cheered up considerably, Alanna lay a hand on Roger's offered arm and let him guide her through to the Hall.

☺☺☺

"Announcing Duke Roger of Conte and Lady Alanna of Trebond."

Roger and Alanna appeared at the centre doors and began to walk towards their Majesties. Although both were smiling, only one was actually feeling happy. Alanna's grip on Roger's arm was like iron, and she didn't try to hide it. However nobody except of Roger noticed and he gave no sign that he felt it.

They approached their Majesties and Roger bowed deeply. Alanna dropped into a low curtsy and waited for a signal to talk.

"Welcome, Lady Alanna of Trebond. You have enjoyed your first day so far?" King Roald asked, signalling for them to get up.

"Yes, Duke Roger has been showing me around," she replied.

"I see, well, Roger, I trust you to look after Lady Alanna. Now, let the dinner begin!" Roald's voice echoed loudly within the Hall.

People that Alanna did not know moved to welcome her before they sat down at one of the three long tables that occupied the Hall. Not knowing what to say, she just smiled at them and did her best to look natural.

A young man with coal-black hair, sapphire-coloured eyes and a straight, slightly hooked nose came up to her. He looked like the quiet kind, but as he got closer, she felt a kind of commanding power radiating from him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jonathon, but I insist that you call me Jon."

"Oh, hello. As you might already know, my name is Alanna and I insist that you call me that," she replied cheekily.

Jon laughed out loud and asked sarcastically, "Shouldn't you treat your Prince with a little more respect?"

Alanna, who was laughing with him a moment ago, stopped. "You're the heir?" she croaked.

Jon, surprised at her sudden astonishment, stopped laughing too. "You don't know?" _Everybody knows me, how come she's so different _he thought.

Roger broke the awkward silence, with a slightly embarrassed announcement "Yes Alanna, I'm sorry I forgot to mention this before, Jon is the Prince and might I add that he is my cousin?"

"It's alright Roger, the news is just startling, that's all," she said reassuringly, flashing a smile in his direction. Then, remembering what she had learnt from the convent, she presented a hand for Jon to kiss.

Jon brushed his lips against it, his eyes never leaving hers. He straightened once again and stated, "Well, that's that then. Let's go and enjoy the dinner and then we can introduce you to some people. Am I right to say that you don't know half of the people here?"


End file.
